cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunner Dyrion
"War does not waste time, it's entertainment watching our enemies suffer." -Stunner Dyrion " Wemen are like rancors, they feed on our souls, but we men have our advantages when they're around. Son, don't rush into the trap of love! You're only fourteen!" -Stunner Dyrion to Hiccup Bragula Dyrion on Hiccup's fourteenth birthday Childhood (52 BBY-37 BBY) Stunner Dyrion was born in 52 BBY on the desert wasteland of Tatooine , in Mos Eisley . Stunner's parent's names are Alisha Bura Dyrion (mother) and Ashon Fruak Dyrion. His parent were both smugglers , leaving for months at a time to bring wepons and gear to heartless criminals in need. Alisha and Ashon didn't work in the same smuggler organization. Stunner grew up with his uncle, Uthyr Zyth Dyrion. At the age of two, he moved to the greedy neighborhood of the Coruscant Underworld with his uncle. Uthyr was a speeder salesman in the Underworld. At the age of three, his uncle started to sell illegal super-charged speeders. For six months, Stunner's uncle got away with illegal activity, until one day, he was caught and sent to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center . Stunner was later taken away from his uncle. He lived with adopted parents for a short time, Stunner's adopted family were filthy, uncivilized Trandoshans that worked as secrataries for Ziro 's criminal organization. After two months with living with the Trandoshan family, his real parents took him back. Stunner's father took him back to Tatooine, where they lived with close friends. About a week later, his parents left, again. Now, Stunner at the age of five, he went to a Mos Eisley school, filled with local bounty hunters' children. Several of Stunner's friends were criminals' children. He hated to go to school, he rather talk to his guardians about their lives. He was also interested in the selling of wepons. Three years later, Stunner at the age of eight, his parents were missing, he dearly missed them. About a week later that he heard the news, his hut was destroyed by enemies of his guardians. He later lived on the streets of Mos Eisley. He still went to school, but he had no home. He lived on the hot, desert streets of Mos Eisley , for four years. Now, at the more mature age of twelve, he dropped out of school. While in school, he had a bad influence, listening to the fun-filled criminal based stories of his classmates. He started robbing the various species of the streets, he thought he had a life of a king. He visited a bounty hunter organization and asked to join. They said "No!" and kicked him out of their favorite cantina; Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. He continued to rob people for three more years, and he still doesn't know where his parents are. The Beginning of a Man (37 BBY) Stunner, still a criminal, went into the Mos Eisley Cantina, he sat at the counter. He liked the sight of the band playing, so he knew he would be lucky. He saw a few people biting their lips looking at each other, about to fight. He looked behind the counter, he saw a young bartender about the same age as Stunner. "So, what's your name?" Stunner asked curiously. "Wuher, Wuher MosEisley ." answered Wuher. "Where are you from? You don't look like your from around this desert stink-hole.." questioned Stunner. Wuher answered, "Um, I'm from Coruscant .". "Hmmm..... the capital of the republic." Ok, but why haven't I seen you at school?" Stunner said urgently. "I dropped out of school to help my father with his job. Well his job is basically my job now.." answered Wuher. Suddenly, a big man ran out from the back, "Wuher! Get to work now! This isn't break-time yet! You still have twenty minutes!" yelled the big man running from the back. "I'll see you around I guess..." said Stunner. "Yeah" said Wuher almost guilty. Stunner ran out of the cantina, turned and stopped. He looked around for a second, then someone grabbed him from behind. A young trandoshan asked "Hey, you wanna join the fight club there is a reward of creditssssssss after every fight....." Um, Sure.." Stunner said. "Follow me, the arena is down the ssssstreet. Oh, I didn't catch your name....." growled the trandoshan. " It's Stunner Dyrion." answered Stunner. Stunner and the trandoshan walked to the fight club arena, they walked inside. "I'll only be in one fight, I don't want to get too rich." Stunner said proud of himself. "Are you sssssure about that human?" growled the trandoshan. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Stunner answered back to the trandoshan. "The next fight is in two days." roared the trandoshan . "Ok, I'll make sure I will come.." Stunner said acting excited. Stunner walked out and ran to the city event calender on the side of a buisness store. Stunner looked through the categories, he saw a speeder race free to the public planned for the same day in one hour. The Big Race (37 BBY) Stunner ran to the local track one mile away from the event calender. He saw a crowd of different species running into the tunnel that leads to the stands. He found an empty seat and jumped to it, he couldn't wait for it too start. At the start of the race he saw a faded green speeder boost in the lead. Stunner cheered "Yeah!! Whooo!". Stunner watched all the action, he saw speeders breakdown, explode, flip, crash and even fly! At the end of the race a pale-blue and black speeder passed everyone else and won. Stunner screamed and cheered, he was extremely excited by this race. He knew he wanted to witness more and more. He thought about joining the next race. Stunner's uncle that's in jail was a speeder salesman for the Coruscant Underworld . He could even make his uncle proud when he gets released from prison. Family Tree Category:Smuggler Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Demolition expert Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:The Best Bounty Hunters Category:Champion Racer Category:Assassin